emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8069 (13th February 2018)
Plot Brenda fears the worst when she can't find Bob. Ross is upset Debbie hasn't visited him yet, but he's soon distracted when DS Hart appears to update him on the investigation. In the café, Brenda tells Harriet and Laurel that she believes Bob has left her as he's nowhere to be seen and isn't answering his phone. Meanwhile, Bob exits a pub. Sandy suggests he and Maisie head over the pub but Maisie is still feeling the effects of last night's drinking session. Instead, she invites Sandy to a 60s tribute gig in Leeds but Sandy rather rudely declines. After Maisie leaves, Sandy admits to Lydia he would've liked to have gone to the gig but declined due to his lack of mobility and fear of letting Maisie down. When Alex suggests he and Aaron spend the day together, Aaron fibs he has to work as he's already agreed to look after Seb for Robert. Brenda can't understand why Bob would leave her now. Lydia tracks Maisie down to the shop and explains Sandy only declined due to his lack of mobility and pride. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel gets emotional as she watches Ashley's video message to her next partner. Cain attempts to make Debbie feel better by reminding her he's done some pretty bad things in his time too but it doesn't help. Bob appears at Mulberry Cottage where he explains to Laurel that he had to get away as Harriet made him realise he couldn't carry on the way he was. He admits he no longer believes Brenda is what he wants. Brenda fears Bob may be with his other woman although Harriet promises her he isn't. Meanwhile, Bob admits to Laurel that he's falling for her and he believes she feels the same about him. Laurel states they can't be together, questioning what Ashley would think. She insists Bob belongs with Brenda so orders him to go back to her. Bob walks out defeated. In the pub, Sandy apologises to Maisie for snapping at her earlier. Lydia suggests Sandy and Maisie share a Valentines meal at Mulberry Cottage tomorrow. Robert offers to buy Aaron a pint as a way of thanking him for babysitting although they're soon disturbed when Alex walks in. Gabby wants to get back with Jacob so requests Liv sounds him out for her. Brenda believes Bob isn't coming home so she shuts the café early. Alex is annoyed Aaron lied to him and reveals it was Robert who suggested the festival tickets he bought him for his birthday. Before storming out, Alex questions if Robert did it to prove he knows Aaron better than him. Brenda is sitting alone in the darkened café when Bob knocks at the door. Bob explains he had to get away to clear his head. The pair agree to try to make their relationship work. At the same time, Laurel explains to Harriet that Bob called round earlier saying he had feelings for her. She made it clear she doesn't feel the same way, the only thing is, she does feel the same. Harriet encourages Laurel to keep her feelings to herself. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Cameron *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Nurse Anya Peate - Maya Grant *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Maisie - Wendy Craig *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Room B3 *Café Main Street - Interior *The New Inn - Car park *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *An employee of The New Inn is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Ashley Thomas appears posthumously in video footage watched by Laurel, for which John Middleton is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,400,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes